


Drabble Collection

by Runningfortocome



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 01:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: Just a collection of various queen drabbles I've written over time.Ch1 Roger gives Crystal a call.
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's a collection of drabbles I've written. Most of them for the DL server. I hope you all enjoy.

Crystal’s phone rings, and he glances over at it, it’s an unfamiliar number, a UK number, and he considers not answering it. He picks it up anyway, and brings it to his ear. 

“‘Ello?” Crystal says, expecting to tell some reporter to fuck off. He is met with silence.

“Hello?” Crystal repeats.

“Hey Chris.” the voice that comes out of the phone floors him. He hasn’t heard this voice in years, hasn’t spoken to him, has tried not to think about him. But he knows this voice, well, it haunts his dreams and nightmares.

“Roger,” Crystal croaks out, staring out at the bush and not really seeing anything. 

“I got your phone number from Brian, I hope you don’t mind.” Roger says, and that gravelly voice, it’s the same as it always was.

“Nah, he’s still sending me all kinds of shit.” Crystal says, and he hears Roger laugh. The laugh is the same too, and it brings him right back. He knows that the Roger he is talking to looks different, that he himself looks different, but for a moment he is right back there when he was young and his hair was long and he was in love. In love with Roger, in love with Queen, in love with the show and the buzz of touring and music and everything else. 

“Yeah, John told me he automatically sends all of Brian’s emails to spam.” Roger tells him and Crystal laughs. 

There is a bit of an awkward pause, perhaps both of them thinking about John, about his absence and the events that lead up to it. Both reflecting that its been years since they’ve spoken. Crystal eventually breaks it.

“Roger, why are you calling me?” Crystal asks. Roger lets out a sigh and a long silence follows.

“I don’t know, I heard about wildfires, wanted to check if you were safe and okay.” 

“I’m fine, keeping a close eye on things.” Crystal tells him, and yet another silence follows. 

“That’s good. We’ll be in Australia next month, can I send you tickets for one of our shows?”

“What, your new drum tech not keeping up with you?”

“No, Neil is great. Just thought I’d check up with you.” Crystal considered. Theres’ been such gulf now. It feels like his life is split in two, the time he spent with Roger and the time after. There’s so much pain and hurt and years separating them. And he wonders if it’s too much to heal and span. But Roger is making tracks, starting a bridge, which is more than Crystal has done. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is a nerd and he wants to hide it.

Roger hears the sounds of the door opening and starts.  _ Shit  _ he thinks,  _ They weren’t supposed to be home for another hour or so.  _ Roger quickly shoves the biological journal under the couch cushions and grabs the nearest magazine, something with pictures of cars. Roger just manages to remember to whip off and shove his glasses under the cushion before Freddie, Brian and John parade in.

Well Freddie parades in, Brian is carrying what looks to be a very floppy John Deacon, with hair everywhere. Roger can’t help the smile that crosses his face. A drunk John is an adorable thing. And his heart flutters at the answering grin on John’s face. 

“Hello Rog!” Freddie is far too loud, they’ve clearly had a good time. 

“Hi guys.” Roger responds, “Is Deaky okay?” normally he would jump up to help Brian but he really doesn't want to reveal what he has hiding underneath the cushion. Roger couldn’t pass it off as homework anymore, now that he’s graduated he has no excuse to be reading those journals but still, he can’t help himself. He finds it interesting. But he gives Brian so much shit about being a nerd that Roger knows he’ll never live it down if the boys find out how much of a nerd he himself is. 

Before Roger can get too caught up in his thoughts Brian has deposited John on the couch next to Roger. Well, attempted to anyway, because John is now sitting sprawled out in Roger’s lap.

“What happened to him?” Roger can’t keep himself from smoothing out John’s hair.

“Oh, just too much to drink.” Brian settles down into the chair across from him. Freddie calls out from the kitchen where he’s bumbling around, trying to find tea. 

“I invited them to spend the night. Brian can sleep in my bed and John can have the couch. He’s way too plastered to make it back to his own place.” Freddie has emerged now, with three mugs of tea and the cat, Ziggy, draped over his shoulders. 

“Your hair,” comes a voice from somewhere around his shoulder, where John’s head has landed, “it looks like the sun.”

“Yeah, he’s been kind of out of it since about drink three.” Freddie says, handing Roger his mug. 

“ _ Do do do do, here comes the sun, do do do do, here comes the sun _ .” Roger realizes John has started singing to him. 

“That started happening around drink six.” Freddie and Brian are laughing now, and Roger wants to join in but he also doesn’t want to disturb the warm, singing man who is now snuggled on to him. Freddie and Brian keep talking and Roger isn’t really paying attention anymore, John has fallen asleep at this point, and is softly snoring in his lap. He starts when Freddie taps him on the shoulder.

“Roger, I know your secret.”

“What?” Roger knows he shouldn’t have skipped going out tonight. Should have hidden his books better. Freddie is going to tell Brian and Brian is going to tease him endlessly or worse he’s going to tell John and John is going to call him a nerd and laugh at him and-

“You like Deaky.” Freddie says, teasingly. Roger exhales, okay, wrong secret. 

“Of course I do, don’t you?” He asks, trying to play this off as nonchalantly as possible. 

“Oh Rog, you know what I mean.” Freddie laughs.

“Nope, no idea.” Roger decides to deny everything at this point. But there’s no chance he’ll move. No chance at all. 

“Okay, but there’s nothing that says he can’t sleep in your bed rather than the couch.” And Freddie is finally leaving, but he turns around at the last moment to deliver the felling blow.

“Oh Roger? You don’t have to hide those journals. It’s okay that you’re a nerd.”

Roger groans, he wishes Freddie weren’t so goddamned nosy. But right now, cuddled up with a sleeping John, he can’t bring himself to care about anything other than the man in his arms. 


End file.
